Ask Her Out Undoubtedly
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Heiji and Shinichi helps Kaito get ready to ask Aoko to be her girlfriend.Though the girls get angry at them because they spy on their day out.How do they reconcile with each other?And how does Kaito and Aoko's date turn out? KaitoAoko HeijiKazuha ShinRan


_**Disclaimer: I don't own DC or MK. The great Goshen Aoyama does. If I did own it, Shinichi would have been Shinichi a long time ago; Kaito and Heiji would be main characters, as well as Kazuha and Aoko. And Magic Kaito would be as known as Detective Conan!!! XD There would be movies of it as well. **_

_**A/N: So anyway, hi there! This is the last part of the trilogy! If you're curious about the title, its acronym is… AHOU (which is for Heiji and Kazuha) and it's meaning is Ask Her Out Undoubtedly (which is for Kaito asking Aoko). Basically, this is the title because it's HeijiKazuha and KaitoAoko centered. There are still some hints of ShinRan but not that much though. So… I hope you understand. BTW, if I do say so myself, this is the fic of the trilogy with the best plot and the best writing. Maybe because I didn't rush it and wasn't too sleepy when I made my final proofreading? Though, there isn't much humor in this but more romance:D But this is still a collaboration fic. Not the whole plot is mine, but at this chap, I say about more than 50 of the plot is mine. :P Unlike the other two which I only contributed a few to the plot. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this final installment of the Detective Conan Trilogy. Hope you R&R this and the other two fics as well-BTI and HUD (Break the Ice and Hospital Ups and Downs.) Okay, enjoy.**_

It was a beautiful sunny day, and it started with the guys leaving the hospital with the girls. They eventually went their separate ways for their own days out. Though, the boys had something more importantly planned than just a day to enjoy being with their own kind. Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori planned to help their friend Kaito Kuroba in preparing for this particular special day. It was the day he was going to ask her best friend, Aoko Nakamori to be his girlfriend.

Shinichi had a lot of plans to set Kaito ready. This made him walk really fast the street, making his friends too tired. He did say that they were up for a long day, so they had to finish a lot of things in a short span of time.

"Kudo, where are you taking us?" asked a tan teenager with his cap almost falling from his head. Shinichi was walking too fast that his other two friends couldn't catch up anymore. Though, they couldn't understand where Shinichi stored his energy, not being tired from their walking. After all, they just came from the hospital.

Shinichi stopped walking for a second and looked back. "I'll show you guys how much trouble I got into just to get ready to ask Ran to be my girlfriend. That way, Kaito can do the same things for Aoko. Come on," he answered then continued to walk voluntarily.

Kaito stopped as he heard what Shinichi had said. He wanted to ask Aoko to be his girlfriend today, but he really wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He even had the doubts of the whole 'ruining their friendship' deal, just like Shinichi when he was about to ask Ran. He terrified of the fact. "You guys… do you really think I should do this?" he asked in hesitation.

Shinichi sighed, stopping once more and Heiji did as well. "I can't believe you Kaito. You're the one who told us you wanted to do this. You asked for our help," Heiji answered his friend who was looking down on the floor.

"But… what if she says… you know… no?" he asked, frowning, his mood, getting even sadder.

Shinichi placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "The question is Kuroba, would you rather keep quiet of your feelings and just continue being best friends with her or just try one risk for the betterment of your relationship? Who knows, she might say yes."

Kaito paused. He thought of what to do by recalling all the great memories he had with his best friend, Aoko. They met as children and grew up in each other's company. They knew each other so well, better that their own family. They were always together, always there for each other, knew what was up with each other, just by a look on their face. They were not only the best of friends but the truest of friends. They fought, misunderstood, but in the end, Kaito always fell in love with Aoko in many different ways he had never imagined.

"So?" Heiji asked impatiently, waving a hand in front of the Kaito who was still in his own little world of reflection.

Kaito went back to reality and gave out a sighing smile. "I want to ask her. I love her, guys."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" Shinichi said then pushed Heiji and Kaito into a classy five star restaurant.

---

The three entered, and as Shinichi predicted, his friends were just amazed. The place was superb. The walls were in a tint of light red. The windows, beautifully tainted in a grey shade though still translucent from the outside. Elegant tapestries bordered the windows, made of expensive material. The lights were dim, but there were still candlesticks in every table, making an effect of sentimentality. The music, classical yet romantic, a beautiful harmony to behold. It was perfect, absolutely romantically perfect.

"Ku… Kudo, is this where you asked Ran to… to…" Kaito asked still too astonished from the remarkable sight.

Shinichi wiped his nose to hide his crimson blush. "Yeah, this is where I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"How'd you afford to do so?" Heiji asked with eyes filled with skepticism.

"I used all my allowance and some of… my parents'," Shinichi admitted with a sweat.

"Well, Kaito's rich, I guess he can afford this place," Heiji pointed.

Kaito got excited and at the same time nervous. It showed by the tone of his voice. "Then it's settled! We just have to reserve a seat for tonight. Though… can you lend me some money, guys? I'm broke for now. The only money I have left is at home. I'll pay you guys tomorrow, I promise."

"Sure, the money's no big deal, here, I still have some," Shinichi said as he presented some bills to Kaito.

Kaito nodded in thanks and accepted the money from Shinichi.

"Wait… guys, tonight? You do know this is one of the most expensive places in Japan. Not only at Tokyo. The money may be enough, but can we also reserve a table for tonight? This is also a well known place. It would be hard to get a reservation here on the day itself," Heiji commented, all pessimistic.

"Be calm, Hattori. It's Kaito who's going to ask Aoko. It's not you who's going to ask Kazuha. You already did that. Anyway, don't worry about the reservation. The owner of this restaurant is my uncle. He always has a reserved area for family."

"Shinichi, thank you!!!" Kaito said as he hugged his look a like. "You don't know how happy you made me!" he continued as his grip tightened in excitement and pleasure.

"I… can't… breathe. Let go… Kuroba! Besides, we're looking… gay," Shinichi answered, trying to push Kaito away.

Heiji and the restaurant's crew chuckled at Shinichi and Kaito's appearance. They did look like gays.

Because of this, Kaito released his hug in shame. "Sorry. But I just can't believe you'd help me. We don't even know each other that much. We just met yesterday."

"It's okay. Seeing you reminds of me and how I asked Ran. Of course I want you and Aoko to end up together. Let me just talk to my uncle and fix the arrangements." Shinichi then faced Heiji and the restaurant crew. He began, "And you guys stop smirking!"

"Fine, fine," they all said on the same time. The crew afterwards continued there assigned duties and Heiji just crossed his arms.

Shinichi just then took the money he gave to Kaito and walked to the counter where his uncle was to pay him for the reservation. Heiji and Kaito waited and enjoyed the beauty of the restaurant even more. More to what they noticed before of course. They admired the attractive setting of the tables, arranged by the waiters of elegancy. The garnishes were handcrafted in mastery and the waiters where of kind characters. The place was even more perfect as they made a second observation.

After a while, Shinichi came back to them, and they had to leave even though they didn't really want to. It was rather a beautiful paradise-like place to be in. A place you wouldn't want to leave. But of course, they needed to leave to go on with Kaito's preparation for Aoko.

"So, let's go get you fixed to your best, Kuroba," Shinichi said with a sly smile. The next part of his plan was appealingly evil.

Heiji smiled the same way as Shinichi as well, getting a clue on Shinichi's plan. Kaito just raised a brow. "Where are we going? And why are you two smiling like that?" he pointed out, scared for himself.

"Department store for your clothes. Then… we go to the salon," Shinichi said, smirking evilly.

Heiji lay out a snigger. Kaito's eyes just twitched on the information laid. "Do we really need to go to the salon…" he asked with eyes still twitching.

"Yes! Come on, let's just go!" Shinichi said then pushed Heiji and Kaito out of the restaurant and to the way of the nearest department store.

---

The three reached the department store in a span of ten minutes. They entered and looked for a nice tuxedo for Kaito to wear. In the end, Kaito picked a white tuxedo. Typical of him since he really thinks it is comfortable and it makes him more attractive. Heiji and Shinichi wanted other suits, but of course, he got his way. He was the one who was going to wear it anyway.

"Dude, that'll easily stain. You may get really messy before you even ask out Aoko," Heiji commented, pointing on Kaito's suit.

"I like it. White tuxedos compliment my eyes. It emphasizes its blueness," Kaito boasted while posing like a gentleman in front of the mirror.

"And now you're just sounding like a girl," Heiji said, rolling his eyes to Shinichi.

Shinichi snickered.

"Whatever. But this is what I'm wearing."

"You do know that you'll look like Kaitou Kid and that Aoko will hate you for that. Remember, you told us yesterday at the food stand, that she hated him, being Genzo Nakamori's daughter in the first place," Heiji pointed out.

"Yeah… I did say that," Kaito answered, sweating a lot since he got scared that Shinichi and Heiji might figure out that he really is Kid. "But who doesn't fall for Kid?" he covered up.

"Whatever man, it's your life. We're just here to help," Shinichi said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, since we're finished with this, you line up and pay for that already, Kaito. We still have to go to the salon," Heiji suggested, eyeing Kaito as he smirked at him too.

"Remember, I'm broke already. The only reason I got a reservation at the restaurant was because of Shinichi. He also lent me some money. So… any of you want to help me out? I have to go home to pay for this. That'll take too much time." 

Heiji crossed his arms at the back of his head. "I'm broke too. Kazuha used up all my money already. I don't even know how we'll get back to Osaka."

"Don't worry, here," Shinichi said, giving some money to Kaito from his pocket. "I still have some money left. Pay me everything tomorrow, you got it?"

"Thanks, man," Kaito said, accepted the money and approached the counter to pay for the said item. Afterwards, he went back to Heiji and Shinichi.

They both grinned at him peculiarly. Kaito dropped a sweat from awkwardness. "You do know what's next huh, Kaito?" Heiji said with an evil grin. 

Kaito dropped the plastic containing his tuxedo. "Oh no…"

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other then to Kaito. "Salon."

---

Heiji and Shinichi pulled Kaito to the salon. It was the second to the last step of Shinichi's plan. Though, it wasn't that easy for them to get him there, because Kaito didn't really want to go there.

Upon opening the door, Kaito got even more scared. He knew he had to take some 'improvements' that he didn't like. Correction, didn't really like.

"Uh… do we really have to go here? I mean, I look quite alright already. I don't really need this, do I?" Kaito told Shinichi and Heiji, carefully backing out, noticeable.

Shinichi and Heiji stopped him of course, both of them, holding each of his shoulders. "No, you're not getting away."

Kaito sweat dropped. "Seriously?"

"Of course. I went through with it, didn't I?" Shinichi reminded.

"But…"

"Yeah, Kudo went through with it, Kaito. And I _**think**_ he's not gay," Heiji said, smirking evilly at his so called 'best friend.'

Shinichi gave a cold look to Heiji. "Don't listen to Hattori. Don't worry, they won't make you gay. I turned out perfectly fine," he said then directed Kaito to a chair.

Kaito had no choice but just sit down. As soon as he did, he looked around the salon, worrying so much. But he sighed and just remained his cool as he waited for someone to start fixing him up for the big date. He figured that he shouldn't worry about it, it was just a salon.

Finally, after three minutes, a brunette girl came. Her hair was in a bun though with a forehead surrounded by bangs. She looked pretty, really pretty. To be exact and more visual, she looked like Aoko in a different hair style. "So, how may I help you?" she asked as she bowed in front of the boys with a smile.

Kaito blushed. _"She looks like Aoko but with a different hairstyle. Great, this doesn't help me even a bit. This just makes me more nervous."_

"We want to fix him up for a special day," Heiji informed, laying his hand on Kaito's head and messed it up.

The brunette hairdresser observed Kaito for a while. "Aha? First date or proposal?"

Kaito blushed to cherry red. He uneasily boiled of embarrassment. He got shocked of the question. "No, no, no! Not a proposal! I'm only 17!! That can't happen!"

"Ah, I see. Asking a girl to be your girlfriend perhaps? Like your friend here?" the girl pointed to Shinichi. "I did him yesterday."

Kaito's blush diminished. "Uh… yeah."

"Then don't worry, we'll get you fixed up in no time," she said then put a cloth over his neck to the lap. She was going to cut his messy hair cut first.

---

Outside, Kazuha, Ran and Aoko passed by the said barber shop. They spotted the guys inside and were perplexed about such situation.

"What are they doing there?" Kazuha asked, pointing inside.

"I knew Kaito was gay!" Aoko joked, snickering of what she just said.

Ran giggled. "So you're saying Shinichi and Heiji are gay as well? Kazuha, what have we gotten ourselves into? I knew there was something wrong by the way Shinichi and Heiji walks. We should have made sure."

Kazuha laughed hard of Ran's comment. Aoko did as well. It was just a simple plain joke, but it made them all laugh so much. "I… know… right?! I always tell Heiji about his walk! It's just not manly," she answered, catching her breath.

But despite of the funny joke, Aoko stopped from laughing as soon as she can. She was just really curious why the guys were inside, most especially that Kaito was being fixed by an overly pretty hairdresser. This even made her jealous. "Though… seriously guys, why do you think Kaito, Shinichi and Heiji are in a salon?" she asked worriedly.

This made Kazuha and Ran stop laughing as well. They saw Aoko was seriously thinking of what was up. They also noticed that hint of jealousy she had.

"Why don't we ask them? I bet you guys they'll get really mortified if we enter inside the salon," Kazuha said with a smirk. Ran returned the smirk as well.

"No. We promised them a day out. They deserve it. If we interfere, then we show them that we're being controlling again. They'll get angrier. They just came from the hospital anyway," Aoko reasoned out maturely.

"I guess. Fine, since we did promise them, I think Aoko's right. Let's just meet with our second cousins, Nick, Migs and Carl. We did tell Natsumi, Misaki and Kaori that we would meet with them today," Ran said.

Kazuha shrugged as she sighed. "Fine, let's get going now."

The three just walked to the park, the designated place to meet their second cousins. Though they left the guys in the salon, they still tried to think of possible reasons why the guys would be there. Only Kazuha and Ran's mind came to the possibility that Kaito was going to ask Aoko out on that day. They loved such an idea. But Aoko in the other hand was just too oblivious that it only made her more worried.

---

Inside the salon, the hairdresser had eventually finished fixing Kaito up in the nick of time. He was almost ready for his date with Aoko.

Kaito stood up and took a last glance at the mirror. He liked his appearance even more. The brunette did a good job. His hair wasn't too neat or too messy. It was just fine for the occasion. Something new was added, yet the old hair was still present. It was just improved to the better. Furthermore, his face was relaxed and smoother.

"Ready to go?" Shinichi asked as he put a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

Kaito looked at Shinichi then looked at himself at the mirror once more. He smiled faintly and nodded in assurance. He was now ready.

---

Kaito, Shinichi and Heiji left the salon with content. Soon after, they went to buy flowers and chocolates for Aoko. Kaito picked a bouquet of roses filled with white, pink and red roses. He knew those were Aoko's favorite kind. He also picked the assorted chocolate that she really loved.

Shortly, Kaito wore his white suit, and they began looking for the girls, up and down the city, left and right as well. Unfortunately for them, when they had perceived them from the people at the park, sitting at a big table, they saw them with their guy second cousins. They got jealous of the sight, not knowing the truth.

The girls were wearing beautiful yet simple day clothes draping their body. They had such happy and oblivious looks. This made the guys angrier. Kaito, Shinichi and Heiji even believed that Migs, Nick and Carl liked the girls and began to hate them from there.

Suddenly, the girls and their cousins left their seats and went off. The boys decided to follow them. However, not a word was spoken between the three while following the girls and their cousins. But they did have the same thing in their minds- to spy over the girls and rat out the negative sides of those guys they were with in determination.

---

The girls and their cousins went off to an arcade for a fun bonding day. There, they went their separate ways for a while, though still in pairs. The guys taught the girls how to play games. Migs taught Kazuha car racing. Aoko was taught a two player virtual combat game by Nick. Ran in the other hand was taught a puzzle game by Carl.

Heiji, Kaito and Shinichi left each other as well for the meantime. They spied on their girlfriends, scared of infidelity. Though in Kaito's case, he spied his best friend and _**supposedly**_ future girlfriend, Aoko, scared of someone asking her out earlier than him.

---

Heiji snooped Kazuha with a serious face filled with mixed emotions. He hated the fact as if his girlfriend was out on a date with some guy he had never met. Of all the years Kazuha and Heiji had known each other, he knew almost everybody who had something to do with Kazuha. Asides from now. And he felt infuriated with the guy Kazuha was with. He didn't like how he looked or he moved. He couldn't explain why, but Migs just had a 'thing' he hated. Or maybe that's because Heiji doesn't want Kazuha near any other guys.

"Okay, Kazuha-chan, just hold the wheel tight and don't be scared. I'm here for you," Migs told his second cousin, placing both of her hands on the wheel and held them both to guide her in the car game.

Kazuha nodded with a smile and didn't mind of his action. He was her cousin after all. Of course it didn't pass her mind that Migs would take advantage of her. But Heiji did thought of this. He just got angrier because of such thought. _"She's my girlfriend, jerk!!! Lay your filthy hands off!!!" _he screamed in his mind, but still trying to stay calm. He endeavored to think that he misunderstood for quite a while. But he just had to lose his cool when…

The car in the game was about to crash and burn.

"Migs!!!" Kazuha said to him and closed her eyes. She pulled her hands off the wheel and hugged herself, causing Migs to hug her as well because he still had his hands on her when he did so.

"Don't worry, Kazuha. You can try again," he told her, trying to calm her down.

"_TRY AGAIN MY ASS!!! YOU JERK! STOP PESTERING MY GIRLFRIEND!" _Heiji thought to himself. He finally revealed himself from hiding. "Get your hands away from _**my**_ Kazuha!!!" he shouted on the top of his voice. People stared at him upon so. And that included Migs and Kazuha.

---

On Shinichi's part of jealousy, he of course also spied on Ran. Even though he kept making himself believe that the guy Ran was with, Carl, was just a good friend of hers, he just couldn't stop questioning why they were really close. He had never seen Carl. He may have looked really familiar to him, but he knew all of Ran's friends and relatives. He wondered why he had never met Carl or if Ran was just hiding something about Carl that he never introduced Carl to him. Shinichi actually had a lot of questions in his head.

"Hmmm? How about this one, Carl? How do you do it?" Ran asked with a pout. She couldn't figure out the game that she decided to look at her cousin for help.

Carl pointed to the screen and directed which pieces to move to solve the puzzle. "Here, then put it here. Then, up and right."

Ran did as told and solved the puzzle till the last level. It was a hard game, and a long game, but she won it thanks to Carl. His logic was immensely helpful.

"Wow! I never taught I could win! Especially since this is my first time to play this! Thanks Carl!" said Ran, as she hugged him in a cousinly way.

Shinichi's eye twitched from the sight and he got angrier than he already was. He was the one with the least temper among the three guy friends anyway, so with just that, he revealed himself, raging in anger. He even appeared hitting the nearest game to him with his fist. He then hit it again with his foot. It left a dent. "Stay away from Ran!" he exclaimed.

Ran released her grip of her hug to Carl then turned around. She saw her boyfriend and grimaced in disappointment. Carl just smiled upon meeting the famous yet jealous Shinichi Kudo that Ran had told him tons about.

---

Simultaneously happening, Kaito pried on Aoko. It was supposed to be their special day, their perfect day actually. The day he asks her out to be his girlfriend. The day they were about to go out for the very first time. But it was ruined… all because of a certain Nick.

"Nick, I can't do this!" complained Aoko, as they neared to the virtual combat game.

"Yes, you can. Don't say such thing. It's just like real life so you just have to move to defend yourself and attack the opponent."

"But-"

Nick put his index finger on Aoko's lip. "Shush. Just put this on," he said then gave the virtual helmet to her.

Aoko took it and put it on. Nick got a virtual helmet for himself too and put it on as well.

"_Jerk. You have no right to touch Aoko's lips," _Kaito thought to himself in infuriation.

The two then started the game. And as expected, at first, Nick had the upper hand, playing the game a multitude of times already. But unfortunately for him, Aoko was a fast learner. In the middle of the game, they even were as if tied in skill. They fought pretty well. Though in the end, there had to be a winner, and it was… Aoko who won. This made Kaito happy for Aoko in stumping and humiliating that… Nick.

They then removed their helmets after the game.

"I won! You got beat bad, Nick!" she pointed out while making a taunting face.

"Fine, fine. Come here, nice job," said Nick to his cousin and offered a friendly hug. Of course, Aoko accepted it because there was nothing wrong about doing so. But for Kaito, he thought it was absolutely, positively, completely, wrong. This caused him to become impulsive.

"Let go of her!!!" he screamed, hitting Nick on the head with the bouquet of flowers and heart shaped box of chocolates.

Nick was startled and hurt. Luckily for him, Kaito didn't hit him too hard, because he suddenly realized what he hit him with and held back. The chocolates and flowers were ruined! Though, Aoko couldn't care about that. She was however just speechless of Kaito's sudden appearance.

---

Three people exclaimed at one particular moment in the arcade, Heiji, Kaito and Shinichi. Out of jealousy, they couldn't control themselves. And because of their actions, of course Aoko, Kazuha and Ran got angry with them. They hated the fact the guys thought they were unfaithful, and that they could just but in their day out. They left their cousins and thanked them for a nice day but walked away from the guys at the arcade as fast as they could. The girls even left in opposite directions, though not intentionally. Kazuha ran to the north, Aoko to the west and Ran to the east.

The boys just followed in guilt.

---

Kazuha ran from Heiji as fast as she could. She bumped some people but didn't even say sorry or think to say sorry. That was how mad she was, because usually she would apologize right away.

Heiji in the other hand hurried to catch Kazuha, running in maximum speed. He eventually did, and he tugged her hand. "Kazuha! Where are you going!? Ahou, I'm the one who's supposed to be angry."

Kazuha faced Heiji with a serious stoned face. She urged to say something, hesitating because she needed not to explain anything, but she did anyway. "Ahou? You're the ahou! What were you thinking?" 

"You were disloyal? Unfaithful? Two-timing? A traitor? Stop me now, because I can go on and on," Heiji lackadaisically said. He was just too hurt, too jealous that made him too much of a protective boyfriend.

Kazuha slapped Heiji hard in the face like she did at the hospital yesterday. But this time, it was a harder slap. Heiji had really offended Kazuha again. Another red aching mark was left like before.

Heiji got shocked of Kazuha's action. He knew she did slap him whenever he messed up, and he knew he deserved it at times, but he never expected her to slap him once they were already together. It disappointed him so much to the point a minute tear sled down his cheek.

Kazuha noticed the tear despite its small structure. She held Heiji's face to caress the part she slapped and wiped off the tear.

"Ahou… How dare you say such things about me? Don't you know me well enough to think that I would never two-time you, Heiji? Migs is my second cousin, the nurse's and food stand vendor's brother. Remember? They're triplets," she asked with her eyes teary-eyed out of such emotion.

Heiji felt humiliated that he dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe how much he overreacted. "Then… you… and… him? There's… nothing going on… between you two?" he asked finding it hard to speak even the simplest of words.

Kazuha started to cry. She was a strong woman, a woman with complete control over her emotions, but that moment made her weak and vulnerable. Heiji made her weak and vulnerable by thinking of such thing. "Yes, Heiji. There's nothing going on between us. But I just can't believe you think of me as that low! You know what? Maybe we should give it a… we should give it a… a… break. You know… our… relationship? We should really consider some time to think about our relationship. Heiji, I know I'm getting really sappy right now, but you do know I love you, right?"

Heiji nodded and attempted to wipe Kazuha's tears. He also wanted to say that he didn't want to cool down, but Kazuha shook her head and stopped Heiji to wipe her tears. She also beat him in speaking first. "It's okay, Heiji. Let me finish." She then wiped her own tears by herself. "Listen… I've always imagined telling you how much I love you, how much I care for you. And… I thought it would be the perfect setting. But… I guess I was wrong because this is obviously not perfect. But still, I guess I'll still love you whatever will happen. I just don't know if I could trust you to set me free, to let me do what I want. You just showed me you couldn't trust me, spied on me, just less than a day you asked me to be your girlfriend. Heiji, we may love each other, but I think there should be something more. If we really are meant for each other, we're bound to get back together anyway. In the mean time, I think cooling off is what's best."

Heiji wanted to say something, to tell Kazuha that he was just human, and that he accepted his mistake, that he'll never do such thing ever again, but he couldn't. It was just absolutely hard to hear the person you love the most break up with you, especially if you had only been together for less than a day. "Ka-"

"Don't say anything. It'll be harder that way," Kazuha cut-off and left Heiji with tears.

Heiji just remained standing where he was, but viewing Kazuha leave his side. He got heartbroken by each step she made farther. His heart was ripped out and his mind got totally perplexed. It was as if his whole world ended in the moment Kazuha said that they should cool down.

---

In another area of Tokyo, Shinichi, at the same time of that happening, just ran as fast as he could to catch up with Ran. But Ran dashed off too fast. Fortunately for him, he still had his skateboard, which Doctor Agasa designed for him when he was Conan. The built was pretty little for him before, when he was Conan, but now, it had the perfect structure for him, making him catch up with Ran, stopping her.

"Ran, talk to me. I'm sorry for spying. I just though he might have bad intentions. Can you blame me for that?" he asked, getting of his special skateboard.

"I hugged him Shinichi. Why'd you have to scream in front of everyone there 'Stay away from Ran'? It's not a big deal, Shinichi. I hugged him, he was my cousin. Wait, did you think I was two-timing you, is that it?" Ran's eyes widened upon such realization.

"Cousin? So that explains it! I thought you were- wait, no! Well… maybe a little… but you don't understand me-"

Ran raised her voice and interrupted Shinichi's statement. "How do I not understand you, huh, Shinichi?!!! I understood the fact that you were around me all along when you were Conan! I understood how you got smaller by that black organization! What makes you think I can't understand you now!? This event seems more believable!"

Shinichi held Ran's shoulders and shook her of such a strong force. "I was jealous, flat out jealous, okay? How would you feel if I'm with a girl you don't know and then-"

Ran closed her eyes and continuously waved her hands. "Fine, I get your point. Just stop. I don't want to visualize it."

"So do you forgive me?" eagerly asked.

Ran shrugged, sighing at the same time. "Fine. I do. But never, and I mean never, ever think that I would two-time you, okay?"

"Gotcha," Shinichi answered, smiling of the reconciliation. Ran smiled back as well.

"Oh, by the way, I promised you a date, right? To make up for what I did to you yesterday?" asked Shinichi to his girlfriend.

Ran nodded.

"Uhmm… I'm kinda broke already from helping Kaito out. But… a night at the park… stargazing, is that okay with you?"

"Sure. That would be nice, and romantic. But… I think we should see if Kaito and Aoko and Heiji and Kazuha patched things up first."

"I think we should leave Kaito do his own part. He's going to ask Aoko-"

Ran interrupted Shinichi for the second time, this time in total high spirits "To be his girlfriend!?! I knew it!" she squealed.

"Yeah. So that's why we shouldn't interfere. I'm sure he could do it, though. I made him do exactly what I did when I asked you, and it turned out pretty okay, right?" Shinichi asked then kissed Ran passionately.

Ran gave out a big grin after the short kiss. "Yeah, I guess. Though, you're turning gushy already. Let's just go find Kazuha-chan and Heiji-kun before you get sappier to the point that will creep me out and will change my mind about the stargazing date."

"Yeah I think we-"

Out of the blue, Kazuha passed by the other end of the street. Ran saw this immediately.

"Look there she is!" Ran pointed out. "Kazuha-chan!" she continued, calling her out with a big wave. Shinichi just turned to the other side of the street and saw Kazuha as Ran claimed.

Kazuha walked across the empty street and went to her dear friend. "Hi," she told her all gloomy. After a while, she seemed to be lost in her own little world.

"Where's Hattori?" Shinichi questioned.

Kazuha snapped back to reality from the mention of Heiji's name. "We… uh… cooled down."

Shinichi and Ran's eyes widened upon hearing so.

---

While that was happening to Shinichi and Ran, Aoko in the other hand tried to lose Kaito, though it was no use. Kaito knew the back of her head like his own. Even though Aoko deceived Kaito on which direction to take, he was just too smart for her and knew where she might go. He caught up with her eventually.

"Aoko, listen, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. It was just because… today was supposed to be… I mean… uh…." Kaito tried to explain but just mumbled gibberish.

"What? I don't understand you, Kaito. Speak up!" Aoko told him, raging in anger.

"I'm sorry!" he said with a bow. "Today was… supposed to be a special day for the both of us. I overreacted, and I'm sorry for skulking. It's just… I don't want a guy… touching you, most especially hugging you."

"Kaito, I know you don't want to hug me, but what does this have to do with other guys? Why can't I hang out with Nick? Besides… I respected your privacy when Ran, Kazuha and I saw you at the salon with Heiji and Shinichi. It was pretty weird you three being there, but we didn't go in to ruin your day out. Why would you spy on me, then?" Aoko asked more annoyed.

Kaito's eyes opened wide from hearing that Aoko saw them in the salon. "Uh… you see… we were just… uh… here, a peace offering," he said, changing the subject and nervously gave the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolates, a little bit ruined from hitting Nick. "It's intended for a different reason but I guess this could do as an apology gift."

Aoko looked at the offer. She wondered what it was for, raising her eyebrow. "Why do you have this in the first place? Going to use it to ask somebody out? Kaito, I can't accept that, just give it to that girl," she explained and pushed it back to him.

Kaito gave it to Aoko by pushing it to her. "No, here. This _**is**_ for you. WillYouGoOutWithMe?" he then hastily asked.

"Huh?" Aoko asked, not understanding his question.

"Will… you… go… out… with… me?" hissed Kaito, in a soft tone. This time, he sweated so much like there was no more tomorrow. He even just played with his two index fingers and paid attention to them, trying to hide the neon blush.

"What?!" Aoko asked. "Speak clearly. I think I heard wrong," she answered, not believing his statement. She thought she heard the sentence already, but she though it was just her own fantasy playing tricks on her. _"I must have heard wrong. It's as if Kaito asked me if I would go out with him. Impossible."_

"AOKO, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" Kaito cried out.

Aoko was about to accept the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolates but dropped it from hearing such a statement. She realized that she wasn't imagining what Kaito just said. _"Is Kaito serious?"_

Kaito knelt down and got the flowers and the chocolates. He then gave them back to Aoko. "Here, take it. You don't have to say yes. Just take it."

Aoko accepted it as said. "Thanks. But… Kaito… are you… sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've even planned this the whole day, with the help of Shinichi and Heiji of course. But it's okay if you don't say yes. I totally understand if you like somebody else. Though, I won't understand if that person is Hakuba."

"Saguru? No!!! He's sweet and nice, but I don't like him. Well… I see him as just a friend. What's the big deal with you and him anyway? You always get angry when I'm with him. Are you jealous of him? We're just friends!"

Kaito smiled in joy. "Really? So… in that case… uh… what do you say? Let's go out already? I have a beautiful date in store for us in such a fine-looking venue! Let's get going?" he asked and offered his hand to Aoko in keenness. Aoko accepted it as she nodded to him, and they went off to the elegant five-star restaurant hand in hand.

"By the way Kaito… you look rather dashing in that white tuxedo. I like it on you," Aoko commented, softly blushing while they walked together.

"Thanks. I like it on myself as well." Kaito couldn't bear but smile upon saying so. _"I knew that it suited me! Those two don't know the meaning of style. Aoko doesn't hate me because of it! She doesn't even suspect that I'm Kid."_

---

After the break up, Heiji walked throughout the city, his head lowered, his hands sagging as if not caring who he bumps into. He stopped a second as he felt drops falling down his cheeks. It was the rain. It started to rain. He wiped the drops on his face and took his cap off. He looked up to the dark grey sky, with tons of droplets of water falling. He closed his eyes and afterwards wept with the rain.

---

In the other hand, Kaito and Aoko had reached the beautiful classy restaurant in less than five minutes and almost got caught in the rain. At the entrance, Kaito opened the door for Aoko, acting all like a gentleman. Aoko just got amazed of the place as the guys did before. The venue was absolutely, stunningly stellar. She couldn't believe her eyes that she had to blink a number of times.

Though, this time, the restaurant got even better than before, which amazed Kaito as well. Shinichi's uncle fixed the place to make it more romantic, with music much grander and romantic than before, lighting giving an essence of serenity and elegancy, the tables fixed sophisticatedly, and the food looking better and tastier than ever.

Kaito looked for their reserved table and directed Aoko to it. He pulled a seat, acted all chivalrous and bowed. "You're seat, milady."

Aoko giggled in Kaito's statement. She never pictured him being all gallant and sweet. He was sweet to start with, but this was beyond Aoko's imagination and expectations. She always thought if ever she and Kaito would go out, it would just be like a normal best friend's day out, with Kaito acting like his usual self, except that it would be more awkward.

"Thank you," she said, sitting down.

As soon as Aoko was seated, Kaito went to his own seat then called the waiter for their order. "Give me two house's specials."

The waiter nodded and hurried back to the kitchen. Aoko just got curious on how Kaito still had money and afforded the restaurant upon recalling that he had used up all his money for the gift he had given her yesterday. "I thought you had already spent your allowance for this bracelet?" she asked, showing the bracelet to Kaito.

"Yeah… but Heiji and Shinichi lent me some. Well… actually, Shinichi only. Heiji's broke as well. Good luck to her and Kazuha to get back to Osaka."

Aoko got shocked and gasped. "Wow. You're lucky to have met them."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Kaito answered with a smile.

Afterwards, there was an eerie silence. The two didn't know what else to do or what more to say. It was just complicated now. They weren't just best friends anymore. They were dating already and it seemed like a big deal, even if it was only the first date.

"So… what made you suddenly ask me out?" Aoko suddenly said, as she started playing with her soup spoon to avoid eye contact and to hide her flushing crimson face.

"I… I… Aoko, don't do that!" Kaito began to say but decided not to. He just scolded Aoko since they were in such a classy restaurant and she was just being childish. "What are you doing? Act like a refined lady. This is after all a five star restaurant."

Aoko released the spoon from her hand and placed it down her plate. She then faced Kaito seriously. "Fine, I'm sorry," she said with a hint of annoyance. _"Now there's the Kaito I know. And he almost made me think that he was a different person. But… that's okay. That's why I like him."_

"So… enough about me, why don't you tell me how was your day? How was your girls' day out?"

Aoko paused. "Well… it was… fun... and… educational."

"Educational ei?"

_**Flashback**_

Aoko, Kazuha and Ran were shopping at the biggest mall in the city. They then spotted a fortune teller stall.

"Hey, let's get our fortune told!" Ran suggested with a big fervent smile.

Kazuha gave an unsure look. "I don't believe in such things, Ran. I don't think we should. We would just be wasting our money."

Ran scowled at her friend. "Come on, Kazuha!!!" she tried to plead, tugging Kazuha by one of her long sleeves. "You want to know your fortune as well, right Aoko?" Ran asked.

Aoko nodded. "I never tried it, but I'm curious to know how it'll turn out."

Kazuha sighed. "Fine, I'm outnumbered. Let's just go inside and get this over with."

Ran pulled her two friends and ran inside the stall. They all then took their seats, surrounding the fortune teller.

"So, you came to get your fortunes told?" the fortune teller, wearing a purple cloth with stars all over asked.

The three nodded. "Let's start with you at my right. Hand me your palm."

Ran gave her palm as said. The fortune teller ran her fingers through her ever so soft palm and interpreted it. "I see you have a separated family, but at least you're happy. You… have a new boyfriend, a childhood friend of yours, am I correct? From what I see, you believe that he's the one for you."

Ran opened her mouth in amazement. "Wow! How'd you know? Hey, tell me… what will… happen with our… you know… relationship?" Ran asked yearning for the answer, yet scared of what negative consequences may happen.

"There will be lots and lots of obstacles in your way. You'll usually be in danger. But not to worry, because he'll always be there to save you. In the end, if you make the right decisions, your relationship will survive and remain fruitful. You're lucky to have met him."

"Cool. Do her next. She doesn't believe in this anyway," Ran said as she pointed to Kazuha.

Kazuha just rolled her eyes to Ran.

"Okay then," the fortune teller said and got Kazuha's palm. Kazuha's right eye twitched for a second in mixed emotions. She didn't want to know the future, but at the same time wanted to as well out of curiosity.

"I see that you… you too have a boyfriend, much the same as the other girl's. He… he's a childhood friend too. But… your faith is different. I see a big problem ahead. I think it'll happen today. Take care of your relationship. I see you love him so much but you're unsure if it is the right thing. Trust your gut feeling. Forget about logic. Sometimes, feelings are correct by themselves."

Kazuha rolled her eyes once more, but this time to Aoko. She didn't care of what the girl had said. _"What kind of fortune was that? So she's telling me something bad will happen to my relationship with Heiji? Yeah right! We've been together for only a day. What could possibly happen?"_

"Next, you," the girl said and directed the statement to Aoko. She afterwards pulled Aoko's palm this time. She caressed her hand and read her fortune. After a while, a big smile appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Aoko asked, not having a clue.

"You have a nice day ahead of you, especially since you will enjoy it with the one you love. And… keep your eyes open. He may be the other guy you have been yearning for as well."

Aoko couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time. _"That means something good will happen to Kaito and I. But… why did she tell me that he may be the other guy I was yearning for as well? Who is she talking about?"_

_**End of flashback**_

---

Back to Ran, Shinichi and Kazuha, the two rekindled and reconciled couples couldn't believe what Kazuha had just informed. It was too much for them to bear. It made such an impact that it made them speechless for a long time. It was just so unexpected. One moment, it was Heiji and Kazuha, new sweet couple. Then it was Heiji and Kazuha, ex couple.

"Kazuha-chan… you broke up with him?" Ran asked, with total disappointment.

Kazuha nodded as a tear slid to her nose. She wiped it.

"But why? He only spied on you. Kazuha, that's all he did," Shinichi explained.

Kazuha sighed. "He thought I was being…unfaithful to him. We've only been together for a day. How could he do that?"

"But keep in mind, Kazuha, Heiji wanted to be with you for so long. He wronged, I understand that. But have pity on the poor guy. Besides, I know you're hurt deep down inside as well. You've longed for him for so long as well, haven't you? And remember, I forgave Shinichi for what he'd done, you should too," Ran told her then placed a hand on Kazuha's shoulder.

Kazuha began to cry and couldn't stop. She just nodded with tears, descending fast from her eyes.

"Don't let him go, Kazuha-chan. He's just right there for you. You know how much you want him. You two can work it out. Don't give up with just one simple happening. You're stronger than that," Ran said then wiped off Kazuha's tears.

Kazuha stared at Ran and Shinichi. Shinichi had his arm on Ran's shoulder. She beamed at them and realized something. _"If Shinichi and Ran can fight the trials hindering themselves from each other, I guess Heiji and I can as well." _Kazuha started, "You're right. I'm such a fool. Thanks Ran, thanks Shinichi. See you around. For now, I just have to go and find him." She subsequently ran off to Heiji, to admit her wrongdoing.

---

Back at the five star restaurant, Kaito and Aoko had already finished eating, and they just decided to talk about themselves.

"So, Aoko… how's the date so far?" Kaito asked, finding it hard though. He wanted a good answer to return from Aoko, but his mind kept thinking of the negative things of what would happen on their date.

"It's… nice."

Kaito sighed of relief.

"You did a good job of taking me here, Kaito. But… you haven't answered my question. What made you to suddenly ask me out?" Aoko asked, shyly blushing all over.

Kaito blushed as well. "I'll answer that question if you answer this question… If I would ask… you again on a… date, what would you… uhh… say?"

Aoko blushed even more. "Uh… I guess I would say… yes. You did give me an excellent date. And another one won't hurt me."

Kaito smiled gleefully because of Aoko's comment. "Really?"

Aoko nodded.

"Okay then. Then… uh… would you go out with me as your… boyfriend tomorrow?" Kaito asked as he rubbed his nose to hide his blush.

"What are you saying, Kaito?" Aoko asked, intently.

Kaito eyed Aoko seriously and went to her nearer. "Will you be my girlfriend, Aoko?"

---

Meanwhile, somewhere out there, Heiji still remained being soaked in the rain. He didn't care to get sick. He didn't care if he could die of pneumonia. All he cared about was that he wanted to cry. He remained crying, and he wanted to cry till he couldn't anymore. He wanted to fade with the rain, to pretend like nothing happened with him and Kazuha. But he just can't. The pain was still there. The wound was still too deep. He didn't even believe it could heal.

Kazuha ran to look for him and found Heiji in the middle of the street. A tear dropped to her cheek upon bearing such sight. But she decided to remain strong. She wiped it, took her umbrella and went to Heiji then covered him from the rain.

Heiji noticed someone coming by and ignored it. But he looked at that person as soon as the rain stopped falling to him because of her umbrella. He barely smiled upon seeing Kazuha.

"Listen, ahou, you're gonna get sick. What were you doing at the middle of the street with nothing to cover you from the rain?" Kazuha asked all mad but cried as well.

Heiji turned away from Kazuha, not saying a word, or a mumble.

Kazuha felt offended. "Heiji, I'm sorry. I… I still… I still love you. It's my entire fault. I'm the one to blame. I shouldn't have given up on us just because of one simple fight. I won't do it again. Just… forgive me or just say something, Heiji," said Kazuha, who cried even more.

Heiji looked directly at Kazuha and stared at her. He then wiped her tears and hugged her. Kazuha's umbrella fell because of this. "Ahou, of course I forgive you," Heiji said then kissed Kazuha abruptly yet passionately under the rain.

Kazuha's appearance got ruined of the rain, but the kiss just felt perfectly breathtaking. Her mascara may have run down. Her lipstick may have been smudged by the kiss. Her foundation may have been gone. Her hair may be too wet already. But none of it mattered to her or to Heiji. The kiss was perfect, even if Kazuha looked imperfect. Heiji didn't care what Kazuha looked like at that particular moment. He was just happy that they reconciled. That went the same for Kazuha. They had such a perfect kiss under the rain. Their lips fit each other in a perfect puzzle. It was such a moment to cherish. Such a moment to make people believe in true love.

"Hey, ahou… I just realized… how do we go home to Osaka? I'm broke. Do you have some money with you?" Heiji asked as he broke the kiss.

Kazuha's eyes widened. "Shoot! I don't have money with me as well! Oh no! Let's go find Ran and ask if we could borrow some," she answered then pulled Heiji worriedly to the direction of Ran's house but still smiled from the happiness of their reconciliation.

---

Heiji and Kazuha reached the Mori residence in a span of three minutes. They rang the doorbell and Ran opened the door, revealing Shinichi inside. The two gave a smile to Heiji and Kazuha. "You two got back together?" Shinichi asked Heiji.

"Yeah. She couldn't resist me," joked Heiji. Kazuha just slapped his arm. "Oww! Ahou!"

"You deserve it ahou!" Kazuha directed to her boyfriend. Heiji just slipped out his tongue. "Anyway… uh… Ran… I know it's kind of inappropriate, since you already treated Aoko and I for this day, but… I don't know who to go to for this so… uhmm… is it okay if I ask you to lend us some money? Just for us to get back to Osaka. We'll pay you back tomorrow," Kazuha said to Ran.

"Oh, it's okay. Let me get some," Ran said then went to her room to get some money.

"So… why don't you guys go in for a juice or something?" Shinichi asked.

"No, it's okay. We need to leave immediately. It's getting dark already. We'll just stay here," Heiji said.

Ran then came back with some money. She then lent it to Heiji and Kazuha. Afterwards, the two started their way back to Osaka.

"Hey Hattori, you and Kazuha owe Ran okay!?" Shinichi cried out to Heiji who was walking away with Kazuha. Ran just tugged him on the arm.

"It's okay!" Ran told them, screaming it as well since Heiji and Kazuha got farther in walking.

"No, it's not. We'll pay you tomorrow," Kazuha informed.

"Okay, then see you tomorrow!" said Ran as she waved to Heiji and Kazuha.

"See you!" Kazuha said and waved back.

"See you as well Hattori! Tomorrow, we'll really find out who's the better detective, me!" Shinichi boasted.

"Yeah, Kudo, you'll find out that's me!" Heiji said with a smirk.

"Whatever!"

The girls just giggled. Then, after a while, Heiji and Kazuha were out of sight already.

---

Back to the scene at the five star restaurant, Aoko just got totally startled of the question reared by Kaito. She didn't expect to ask such thing. What the fortune teller said was that she was going to enjoy the day with him, but she never knew it would be like that.

"What do you say Aoko?" Kaito asked seriously and held both of Aoko's hands.

Aoko smiled. "I say… yes," she answered then kissed Kaito. He of course returned the kiss.

Their kiss had such passion present, such requited love. It was a perfect moment, like a flower in bloom, at its most beautiful for the first time. Like the fire burning in the beauty of the night. The kiss sprung the beauty of the relationship. Feelings outburst, always wanted to meet for so long. It was a romantic kiss and one would always remember… even for Hakuba who just happened to pass by at that moment.

He passed by the restaurant where Kaito and Aoko were while whistling of joy with Watson. It showed by the twirling of his umbrella as he walked by the damp street. He had already found his pet eagle by the park. But such bliss that he was experiencing turned into sorrow in a blink of his eye. He saw at the window of the restaurant, his two classmates kissing. He frowned, sad of being beaten by Kaito to Aoko. He knew he had a chance to Aoko, but at that moment, he realized then he was totally wrong. He really liked Aoko, though he himself didn't know to what extent. That made him think if he only liked Aoko because he just wanted to mess with Kaito or if he really did like her. Anyway, whatever the reason was, he walked away, sadder than he started looking for Watson. Fortunately for him, Watson made everything better. He rubbed his head to Hakuba as if telling him to not be sad. Hakuba smiled at his pet. "I guess you're all that I have, huh, Watson? Kaito really is a great thief, I must admit. He stole Aoko's heart from me. And I can't take that away, can I? Promise not to leave me okay? I need a companion," he told his pet and patted it. He then just continued walking home, still sad yet accepted the fact that Kaito Kuroba, or Kaitou Kid, his rival, just stole him something very dear to him.

"_It's weird how life changes from happy to sad in an instant. Sometimes, everything may even change to the better or to the worse. But it doesn't matter, because we all should learn to go on with life, to live it up to the fullest and choose what would be better for us."_

_**A/N: So, that's the last chapter of the one shot trilogy! Did you guys like it? Please R&R, okay?! I would totally appreciate it, because if you do, it would really help me to improve my writing skills. I know the ending's kind of sudden and then Hakuba was suddenly revealed out of the blue, making it too abrupt, but please bear with me! I really wanted to squeeze him in. He's my third favorite character! The first is Kaito, then Heiji, then Hakuba! Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Again, I would like to inform you guys, R&R! XD **_


End file.
